


Kadomatsu

by ToniArkens



Series: Blue Devils [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Christmas, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniArkens/pseuds/ToniArkens
Summary: There's nothing more romantic than a couple's first Christmas together. Oh, wait. Yes there is.





	

He was awoken by lips on his cheek. Soft and familiar, a sense of warmth in the chilled room.

 

“Did the heat break or somethin’...?” Jesse didn’t bother opening his eyes as he reached back, arm around Hanzo’s waist. “Here, I think I’ve got some extra blankets if you’re cold….”

 

“I am fine if you are.” Another kiss, holding on tight.

 

Jesse turned to look at him, their faces only inches apart. “What is it, then? You don’t usually wake up at…” He glanced at the clock. “Midnight.” A smirk. “Or is this buggin’ you?” He pretended to poke the bridge of Hanzo’s nose, stopping just before he hit the fresh piercing.

 

Hanzo couldn’t help but flinch from the very thought of it. “Yes, but that is beside the point.” Honestly, he was not exactly a sensitive man, but that was not to say that it felt particularly good. He kissed Jesse’s forehead. “Do you know what day it is?”

 

“Uh, Saturday? Shit, it ain’t our anniversary, is it? No, we met in March.”

 

A small laugh, another kiss. “Merry Christmas, Jesse.”

 

Ah. “Right. Yeah.” Turning back around, he curled back up. “You, too, babe. Now go back to bed.”

 

But no, Hanzo wasn’t giving up that easily. “What is it? Usually, you are the one waking me up for things like this. I had imagined that our first Christmas would be no exception.”

 

“Yeah, well….” He sat up, shaking his head. “Just was never really the Christmas kinda guy. Not even when I was a kid. It just ain’t my thing.”

 

Well, he certainly hadn’t expected that one. He had imagined Jesse being almost as bad as Genji had been when they were young, running around and throwing decorations everywhere without so much as thinking whether or not they would look good. Or if they were breakable. And Christmas wasn’t even as big a holiday in Japan as it was in America. Not to mention the fact that no one in their family was a Christian.

 

But Hanzo had always enjoyed the excitement it brought, the way their father would play along with Genji’s holiday antics.

 

He thought back to the day he had been walking down the street with his brother, ages ten and thirteen respectively. How Genji had been eyeing something in one of the shop windows. How during Genji’s private training session, Hanzo had slipped away. The look on his face as he opened the package, laying eyes on the scarf he had been wanting for so long.

 

The way it had been tattered and covered with blood years later.

 

He pushed the thought out of his mind with less difficulty than he had ever thought possible. Was this what it meant to heal? To acknowledge the pain, but not to dwell on it?

 

He could focus on that later. Right now, Jesse was what mattered. “Is there any particular reason?”

 

“Just leave it alone, Hanzo!” He snapped, shaking his head. “Why’s everyone think there’s gotta be a goddamn reason? Some people don’t like Halloween, some people don’t like the Olympics. I don’t like Christmas. Big deal.”

 

Standing, Jesse cursed as his feet hit the cold floor. “Where are you going?”

 

He was gathering his clothes, never looking Hanzo in the eye. “I’m gonna do what I do every year. I am gonna go get drunk off my ass at whatever bar’ll let me in.”

 

“Jesse--”

 

He was out the door before he could finish.

 

Hanzo followed him to the door of the small house, but the car was already halfway down the street by the time he got there. Cursing to himself, he grabbed a jacket and threw on some shoes.

 

The streets were oddly crowded for this time. Last minute holiday shopping, Hanzo assumed. It was to be expected, even if he himself couldn’t imagine putting things off until this close to the deadline.

 

He passed by a shop, noting a young boy looking in a window as two adults-- Parents, he assumed-- spoke in hushed tones about finances behind him before gesturing for him to follow them in. Hanzo did the same.

 

After speaking with the clerk for a moment, he exited, but stayed across the street in order to watch through the window. The clerk called them over, handed them the box containing the cake Hanzo had bought and asked it be given to them. Even from that distance, he could practically see the tears in the mother’s eyes. And the excitement on the boy’s face was so very much like Genji’s when he had unwrapped the scarf.

 

More wandering, and he eventually did locate Jesse. It was two hours after he had begun his search, and Hanzo found his boyfriend lying on the bar in a run-down pub. “Jesse.” Lightly shaking his shoulder, but no response.

 

“He yours?” The bartender was wiping up the alcohol he had spilled from the tap.

 

“Yes. I will bring him home. How much does he owe you?”

 

The bartender shook his head. “Not a thing. McCree’s broken up a few brawls in here over the years. He drinks for free.”

 

Hanzo nodded a bit in understanding. “Perhaps you should revoke that privilege.”

 

As he hoisted Jesse up to carry him back, he left some cash as both a tip and an apology. “Hey,” Hanzo looked back. “Someone else was trying to wake him up earlier. Seemed to know his name. He got a girlfriend or something?”

 

Despite the concern that wedged its way into his mind, Hanzo smirked a bit. “I certainly hope not, or else we will have to have a talk in the morning.”

 

When Jesse finally came to, his head was pounding like no tomorrow. Back home, back in their bedroom. Shit, how had he gotten there? He peeked out the window, despite the agony that was the sunlight, and noted that the car was in the driveway. Dear Lord, he hadn’t driven, had he?

 

Also, where was Hanzo?

 

He exited the bedroom, walking into the kitchen. No boyfriend, not even a light on. The shades were even pulled.

 

Shit, had he ruined this? Had that been the final straw?

 

Jesse stepped inside the living room, stopping in the doorway. “What’s all this?”

 

Hanzo was sitting on the sofa, candles around the room being the only light. “I assumed that you would be hungover, so I improvised.”

 

He looked around, noting the cake on the coffee table with the small wrapped gift sitting beside it. “Babe, I told you….”

 

“I know.” Hanzo stood. “Do not think of it as a Christmas gift. Just… something else.”

 

Furrowing his brow, Jesse picked up the box and looked it over. “Well now I feel bad, I didn’t get you anythin’.” Hanzo assured him that it didn’t matter.

 

He tugged at the gold paper, each fold so precise and clean. “Jesse….” Hanzo placed his hands on top of his just before he opened the box. “I understand that all things considered… we have not known one another for very long. Less than a year. And in most cases, it takes far longer to get to the point we are at now. There is still so much we do not know about one another.” Jesse nodded a bit, gaze on the floor. “But I am willing to learn. So, if you do feel the need to get me something….” He guided Jesse’s hands, opened the box. “Then give me the gift of forever being by your side.”

 

The ring was simple. Titanium, just a plain band. But it still meant the world to him.

 

He held Hanzo in his arms, lips pressed against his. “Darlin’....” Soft, shaking his head with a smile on his face. “I think I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! Keep an eye out!


End file.
